Make It Or Break It
by Untrustedwithscissors
Summary: Meet Shouyo Hinata, the trans male who can't handle his shifting very well and must start a new life in a new et Kenma Kozume, the family outcast who is afraid to speak his mind, or speak in general, as he lives with the guilt of being a burden to et Keiji Akaashi, the young male who must hide his sexuality from his homophobic parents,and Oikawa the fluid beauty


**Chapter 1**

Shifting is as natural as breathing to some humans, the ability to become a whole different species yet keep their sense of mind is normal, but not welcome in this world where humans who can't shift are dominant. Shifting is seen as inhuman, that those who can are only monsters. As a result, it is kept as a secret to Nonshifters all over the globe. Secret clans are formed to keep alike Shifters together; safe. But there are other clans that only hunt those who shift, and anyone close to them.

Hunters have been after Shifters since their reveal, they are disgusted by them and teach the same lifestyles to their children, so that there can be a new line of hunters to go after the new generation of Shifters. They are cruel and won't stop till there are no more left to walk this Earth.

This has caused Shifters to hide and keep their unique abilities to themselves, trying to live as normal as they can in their situation. Shifters are dying out, they are depressed and confused but live on. They teach their kids to keep what makes them different hidden, live normal lives so that they will not be killed by Hunters.

This is not about the situation as a whole, or just one person. This is a tale about the lives of four teens and how they get through each of their unique lives.

Meet Shouyo Hinata, the trans male who can't handle his shifting very well and must start a new life in a new town with no clan yet.

Meet Kenma Kozume, the family outcast who is afraid to speak his mind, or speak in general, as he lives with the guilt of being a burden to everyone.

Meet Keiji Akaashi, the young male who must hide his sexuality from his homophobic parents and his mental problems from his crush, Koutaro Bokuto.

Meet Tooru Oikawa, the gorgeous genderless family member of a family of Hunters but they don't wish to be like the rest of their family and hurt other, no matter who.

Lets see if they make it or break it, while keeping up with volleyball practice almost everyday of the week.

Hinata

This is the third time this week that Hinata has woken up covered in feathers and only able to chirp about his room. Its a good thing he has to wake up early for the long treck to his new school or he would have been in big trouble. It was a slow process, but not the biggest hassle or the end of the world. Not only that but since it was his third time just this week, he was all too familiar with the process.

Hinata just had to think, imagine what he looked like as a human, not a young little crow. He had his bright orange colored like his family with deep eyes that seemed to be the same shade as the bark on trees. He loved these things about himself, the hair made him different from everyone else and caused him to be easily noticeable. He moved down to his body. It had small scars from Hinata being reckless and stupid. He got a new addition last week while flying. He might have accidentally went head first into a tree while thinking about his new town he was exploring.

He could feel his bones shifting as he thought, from crow to human, to the body he was used to but a bit unhappy with. He doesn't like how his voice is a higher pitch, as if he hadn't hit puberty, and he had, oh, he had. He was unsatisfied at how he had to wear a binder on his chest to conceal the extra fat he had there that other boys didn't have.

Normal boys had deeper, rougher voices that gave off a masculine tone just from hearing its bass. Normal boys didn't bleed through their boxers when they forgot what week it was. Normal boys didn't need to hide their breasts, because they didn't have anything to hide.

Hinata didn't feel normal. He felt like his body wasn't really his, that might have been because he wasn't born in the body of a boy but in one of a girl.

He was still a boy, male all in all, just wasn't as normal as the rest. He guesses he was okay with it, he liked being unique most of the time. He could definitely deal with it, especially for his family.

Hinata has a very nice and accepting family. His father was always away for work that made him travel, but he loved his kids and wife very much. Hinata got his vibrant feathered hair from him. His mother was a kind woman who loved her children no matter who they were, regardless of gender, and supported his transition fully. He got his beautiful eyes and happy personality from her. His little sister, Natsu, loved her family with all of her big heart, along with all of the little trinkets she and Hinata had caught while flying at different places. She also has her father's bright and happy hair, put into cute pigtails. Yes, his family was good.

"Shouyou, honey, you need to get up or you'll end up late for school." His mother's soft voice broke him out of his monologue, answering back as he got untangled from his blanket and dusted off loose feathers.

"I'm awake, I'll be down soon!" He could hear his mother's light footsteps walking away as an affirmative she heard him. She was right anyway, he had to get ready soon or he'll be late to orientation. It would be not only his first day at the new school, but his first day in high school. He was lucky enough to get into his dream school that he had admired from afar, since he used to live way too far away to even consider attending, Karasuno High School.

 **Please Read: This is not the complete chapter, I just uploaded this to see if anyone one was interested. Also if there is anything bad about how Hinata is about being a trans male, please tell me, I would love to fix it as soon as I can. Feel free to ask questions and criticism. :)**

 **Have a good day and thank you for reading this teaser.**


End file.
